


DDC's Thundercats Corruption

by roguejaster



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mind Break, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Relationships: Lion-O/Tygra (Thundercats)
Kudos: 7





	DDC's Thundercats Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlash/gifts), [Redflash_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/gifts).



Lion-O and Tygra were exploring a ruin that Tygra found last night which may have a lead on defeating Mumm-Ra forever while their friends were busy preparing a feast for them when they come back but when they arrived at the ruin, they were suddenly blocked by a wall separating them and splitting them apart.

Lion-O was walking the only path in front of him where it leads to a dark place with a throne where a demonic creature was sitting there. 

Lion-O knew that it was not an ordinary creature and points his sword at him before asking angrily “Who are you?” which make the demonic creature stand up before walking towards him telling him “My name is DDC and you are going to be my slave just like your brother.”

Hearing about his brother make Lion-O shocked at how this demon know his brother and is afraid that something has befall his brother before asking “How do you know about Tygra? Answer me!” 

Lion-O instantly move to strike DDC down with his sword but DDC teleported behind him and flip Lion-O down with his ass spread which DDC took advantage of before filling his ass with a tentacles egg making it harder for him to move.

Lion-O was about to attack him again for the humiliation but before he could reach him, DDC snapped his finger which make the egg inside his body hatched and the tentacles was playing with his ass and dick making him groaning at the strange sensation but Lion-O wasn’t about to give up which make DDC summon Tygra who was amused by Lion-O’s reaction when he saw him there. 

“Tygra, are you betraying me?” Lion-O asked in shock how his brother was conspiring with the demon.

“Little brother, I am not betraying anyone. I just want to claim you as mine forever since master have already claimed me.” Tygra said grinning happily before taking his position as the tentacles come out of Lion-O’s ass.

Lion-O tried to stand up but his legs were weak from the strange sensation that he fell down with his legs spread as if it was an invitation. 

Tygra slowly thrust his dick inside Lion-O’s ass which made Lion-O groaning in pain before long he was moaning in pleasure as Tygra was getting more accurate and hitting his prostate and slowly he was giving into his instinct as he was clinging to Tygra as if he was his life but before long Tygra came and marked him as his forever.

Tygra wasn’t done yet and this time his dick was growing larger as he was knotting his little brother which make Lion-O moaning at the large size and slowly his mind was being broken and before long Tygra came inside him while biting Lion-O’s neck marking him and spilling a large amount of cum inside of him which broke Lion-O’s mind as he was now a slut for Tygra’s dick.

DDC clapped his hand at the wonderful show his slaves have given him before telling them to return to their room as DDC was now searching for a new world for him to corrupt.


End file.
